Thank You
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: It's been a few months since the end of the war, but nightmares still haunt Katniss. One night, after waking up from a nightmare with Peeta beside her, she say's something she hasn't said to him yet. Thank You. First fanfic about the Hunger Games. Review


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any other fantastic books there is in the awesome trilogy.**

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! But, I've been reading the Hunger Games Trilogy for four straight days and I'm completely addicted. I'll try my best to update now that it's spring break but I still have a project to do so you'll have to wait a little longer. SORRY! Anyway, this is a story that just hit me in the face right after I finished reading the Mockingjay. If you're a KatnissXPeeta fan then I hope you'll like this. And, just a reminder, they might be a little OOC because I don't know their character that well, unlike Percy or Annabeth. Just a heads up.**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

It's been a few months since I killed Coin, Prim, Cinna, Finnick, Boggs, Jackson, Castor and many other died. It's been a few month since Snow tortured Peeta and turned him against me. It's been a few months since Haymitch "rescued" us and brought us to Thirteen. It's been a few months since the most gruesome, horrible, painful and unforgettable moments of my life.

And I'm still not over it.

Who would be? If you reminded yourself every day and night that all those deaths were because you defied the Capitol. Who would be, if you watched your family and friends and loved ones getting killed in front of your eyes, their blood washing your face. Who would be, if every night, you dream of them screaming in pain and agony, calling your name to help them but all you could is scream back, because no matter how long you run, no matter how hard you try to catch them, help them, you know it's done, it's over, they're dead.

It's the same cycle every night.

Peeta would come at night to help to bed and I'd ask him to stay with me. I always feel safer with him around. He gives a small grin and get on the bed beside me, where he wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. I try not to fall asleep because I don't want the nightmares to come again, but slowly and unforgivably, my eyes shut down into a painful sleep.

As soon as I close my eyes, it starts, the screaming, the pain, the death. It all happens so fast. It flashes through my eyes every night, how Cinna was beaten until thye had to drag him out, how Prim looked at me one last time and tried to call my name before the bombs exploded, how Jackson sacrificed herself so we could get out, how Finnick got broken and shredded by the mutts right after his and Annie's wedding, how Rue died in my lap because of the stupid games the Capitol issued, how Peeta was tortured and brainwashed because they wanted to use him against me. All the deaths I've witnessed haunt me in my sleep and every night I wake up screaming only to find Peeta rubbing my back in comfort telling me it was gonna be okay, and I would calm down, slowly, but not entirely, because those images will still be in my head.

I lay my head on Peeta's chest as he brushes the hair from my face and rubbing my back for comfort. I chuckle a little, something I rarely do.

Peeta stops in surprise as he looks at me in confusion. "What?" he asks

I chuckle a little more "Nothing, it's just, you must be pretty tired every night, always waking up because of my screams and comforting me. It must be pretty annoying at times." I said as I raise my head to look at him.

He grins at me "I am a little tired, but I'd rather make sure someone's here to comfort you everynight than sleep in my bed worrying about you. So, it's better to do this because I'd be a lot more tired if I slept alone." He said as he continues to unconsciously rub my arm. I smile at him and lay my head back on his chest.

10 minutes later, I'm still not asleep, and I know Peeta knows it too. I shut my eyes forcefully so I can continue sleep, but then the images come again and I open my eyes, shuddering and shaking in the arms of Peeta who comforts me with his words. But his presence is enough to keep me calm.

I'm still shaking in his arms when I notice something. I notice that after all Peeta and I have been through, after all the things he did to protect me, to keep me alive, to protect me from every bad thing that's happened to me, I haven't said Thank you yet. I raise my head a little to see if he's still awake. His eyes are closed but he's still rubbing my arm. He opens his eyes as he feels me moving to look at him.

He grins at me a little "What can I do for you, Ms. Everdeen?" he asks

Only he can make me smile these days, and that's another thing I'm grateful for. His smile widens as I smile at him.

"I just wanted to say," I start "Thank you"

He tilts his head to side with confusion "For what?" he asks

I shake my head at him "You're really asking me that?" I say with a smile

"No, seriously, for what?" he asks more serious as his hands tighten around my waist.

I try my best to look directly in his eyes in the dark room as I speak "Thank you for always being there for me in our first Game. For always trying to protect me even though we're supposed to kill each other. For not going in a rampage when I told you everything was an act" when I said that, Peeta winced a little, but I continue "Thank you for helping me even though I hurt a million times. And I'm sorry for the things I did to hurt you, and the things they did to hurt you" I finish quietly as I break our eye contact.

"The things they did to me wasn't your fault" he whispered.

I shake my head "Everything they did to you was my fault. They did it to make me weak, because they knew you were my weakness." I felt like crying but I hold on tight.

Peeta chuckles, as if amused about my arrogance. "You're welcome" he says instead "And also, thank you"

This time, it's my turn to laugh "I doubt I did anything to you that's worth thanking for" I said

"You did a lot of things for me that's worth thanking for" he said in a serious tone, which made me stop laughing and look into his serious eyes.

"Thank you for finding me when I thought I was going to die in the arena. Thank you for doing everyting you could to keep me alive. Thank you for telling me the truth even though it hurt me. Thank you for trying to protect me in our second Game. Thank you for not stopping to get me back from the Capitol. Thank you for believing that underneath those horrible layers the Capitol made me, I was still there." He says while looking straight in my eyes.

"And I'm sorry I tried to strangle you" he chuckles and this sent a smile to my face.

"You're welcome" I said as I lean up to kiss him. His arms around me tighten even more as he returns my kiss.

After we break away, I whisper one more thing to him "Thank you for giving that bread" and I lay my head back on his chest, my eyes closed.

"I love you" I hear him whisper slightly

"I love you too" I say as I drift off to sleep.

And for once my sleep was dreamless. I finally had peace, even though it's just for one night.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**I hope you guys liked it. If they were Out of character, I apologize, I'm not that obsessed yet. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review. I promise to update my stories soon. But until then please enjoy my other stories. If you've read all my stories, thank you. But now I must go and be obsessed about these series!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


End file.
